war could turn to love sometimes
by PrincessXNeko
Summary: It had always been like that a war between demons and humans Wolfram a demon prince who raised to hate humans …yuuri a human prince that wish he could end this war..love were born between each other...
1. first time

**ــــwars could turn to loveـــ**

It had always been like that a war between demons and human Wolfram a demon prince who raised to hate human …yuuri a human prince that wish he could end this war..love were born between each other..

ـــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــ

_..Wolfram my dear son you should always remember that your mother was killed by the hands of the humans you should fight along for the demons pride and your mother sake also for this kingdom..._

_That's what papa told me when I were 9 old and I begin my own life with training so I could fight the humans and have a peace life also my mom could rest in peace_

"I begin my journey on going to the humans kingdom so I can fight those weak creates"

ـــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــ

"Lord wolfram can we take a little rest ? because our horses are getting tired and the dark would come soon we can't continue our journey in this dark should we set our tents sir?..."

"Hmm ok Guards we can take a rest now..."

My guards were preparing to set the fire and the tents I were thinking of going to bring some water couse we don't have much left then one of my loyal guards came to me his name is Dan…

"Lord wolfram can I help you with anything?"

"No its ok I just want to bring some water .cause I'm a little thirsty and I think we don't have much water left with us right now so I want to bring some water.."

"Can I go with you sir I don't trust this place please sir?..."

"Ok you can come along..."

"Emm lord wolfram !can I ask you something it's not my business to ask you this but I can't just stop thinking about it ?"

"Ok go on ask!"

I turned around to see Dan just then... I saw an arrow coming in my way Dan pushed me away so the arrow wont hit me but it hit Dan instead

"DAN! why the hell you did that you..."

I heard a footsteps I pulled out my sword out to fight those the ones who attacked Dan but when I saw who are they I got more angry

I figure out that we are on a human area!...

I give a cry war and started to fight them with all of my energy but I couldn't fight all of them it started raining and the houseki stones couldn't help either but I can't die here I can't end here it's not my time ..Then one ofThose stupid humans run to me and hit me at my leg with his sword

_err that hurt ah I can't stand long_

Just then I saw my loyal horse running to me I know he wanted to help me so I grasped the rope that was round my horse and let it pulled me

from that place but I couldn't let it pull me all the place my hands started to hurt me and I couldn't see much clearly any more

I let go of the rope and fall down on the ground with much force I stand up I were repeating on my mind (_ I can't die in this place I can't let my life end here without fulfill my job_ ..

Just then I saw a handsome guy who have a black hair and a black eyes I couldn't stand anymore my legs were shaking from the pain I fall down I got tired from standing then I felt warm arms hugging me

I Heard a vice whispering in my ears saying "(you'll get better soon I promise you won't feel all this pain)"...

Just then everything started turn to black the pain I can't take it anymore

_I wonder who is that gu_…


	2. our meeting

"nya im back hehe enjoy it dears and Review if you like if you dont then turn around and leave ;p"

"enjoy it minna-san"

_ــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــ_

_You can't lose this war and those weak humans they don't deserve to live. Are you broking your promises to your mother and the demons...you have to fight them you can't let them when your mother would not rest in peace seeing you like this you have to._

_" Stop it stop it "_

"STOP IT"... I jerked awake from my sleeping and saw myself in a quiet room that have little light grown from the candles around me

_I wonder where I am_!.

Eh. I tried to move my legs but I were too weak to move them but I have to try I mean I can't stay here without fulfill my mother and father also the demons promise.. While I'm sitting here resting

I moved my legs to the floor and stand up with using the wall help cause I can't walk without falling I walked across the room searching for anything that could tell me where am I!

Then I saw my clothes lying on a small table I think someone cleaned them up! well I'm grateful to this person.

I walked across the room using the wall help to reach the door just then I heard faint foot steps..

I was starting to feel UN easy maybe this person the one who take me just taking me to be his slave or maybe a toy or a hostage...!

_(You'll get better soon I promise you won't feel all this pain)..._

_Arg my head it hurt me_ I saw the door open and a handsome guy were standing in there!

_What a handsome guy err I can't think about this now _

Just then my legs give up and I fall down but before I hit the floor I felt the same warm arms around me ! and this time the person face were behind my neck I felt warm breathing on my neck also a blush found its way across my face..!

"You should rest you don't look like you got any better"

Then the guy left me up and carries me as a bride style...

"emm you can let me down I mean I can walk I'm not weak as hum.."

Just then he didn't let me finish my sentence and cut it off by saying:

"no I won't let you walk like this you are tired and I don't like to see my guest get hurt on my land while I were resting and couldn't help them"

Then he put me on the bed slowly so I won't get hurt...

_i think i should thank him_ ...

"Well thank you for your honor by letting me resting here in your house and helping me it's a noble thing to do"

"Well tell me what I can do to thank you I mean you did a lot of thing to me"... the handsome guy turned his back to me and answer me with a string answer …

"If you want to thank me then stay here for a while I were alone and when you came to my land I were happy that there is still some people not afraid of me and can talk with me"

He turned to face me and gives me a smile that I didn't see in my whole life it was a peaceful and lovely smile with a lot of emotions

_I wonder if I already fall in love with this guy! b...but I can't I'm a demon I can't fall in love easily and I .._

"That's all I want can you stay please?..."

"Huh oh yes I can stay a little time I think ...I mean I..."

"So tell me you don't look like a normal person I mean you look like you came from noble family are you?

"Yes I am" _I can't tell this stringer my true self !_well "I'm a courtesan" _ah what a shameful job to chose what would he think about me now ... why do I care! he is just a person who helped why do I care what he think or not? hmm._

"So you are a courtesan well that s nice I'm a pri"... Just then the door were jerked open and a little girl came running in and hugged the guy..

"Yuuri why you didn't tell me that we have guest? Isn't good to have guest I mean it was a long time we have guest neh yuuri what his name?"

"Woo greta too much question for a new guest you have to learn we can't ask guest those questions all once ok?"

"Hmm! ok yuuri I won't "then she left running again and left the door open...

"Ehh emm ..so your name is yuuri ?"

"Yes its and its an honor to have you in my house sir ..?"

"Wolfram im wolfram its an honor to meet you too yuuri"

"The same thing goes to me wolfram " _the name wolfram! is so familiar to me wonder where I heard that name?..._

"So yuuri tell me that little girl her name greta who is she?"

"Ah she's my adopted daughter"

"… y...your adopted daughter!"

"well I think you are too young to get married and have children!" why did you adopted her? I don't mean to be rude but you are young! ..

"Well her family got killed on the hands of my strongest enemies and I promised her that I'll win against them and bring peace to this land"

_He is a really peaceful person and he don't think the same as me he want to fight to bring peace to his land and all of the people and I fight for the sake of my father and mother _

"Well wolfram ..I think I'll let you rest now I have to go now cause I have some meetings to attends"

"Oh.. ok yuuri emm you won't came back?"

"I will and I'll let some of the maids come to your room if you want anything now if you excuse me..

Then I laid down again on the bed thinking of yuuri and how he act and how he looks _he is cool_ I felt my Eyelids getting heavy and I closed my eyes and Drifted to sleep dreaming about yuuri ..

ـــــــــــــــــــــــــــ

Arigatiu Drifted for your nice comment and I'll do my best on this story lol ;p hope I won't get bored of it arigatou again

ــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــ


	3. the garden

hehe sorry for this short chapter ehh final test coming and cant write the sotry i'll continue when im done with my final test and thanks for all the reviews

now enjoy it ..

CHAPTER:THE GARDEN

ـــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــ

"Your majesty I think you care too much about the guest I think you should be more careful about him I mean didn't you remember the way he look when you brought him all beaten up and he...

"Stop it William I know you don't trust people but that doesn't mean to talk this way about my guest"

"I'm sorry your majesty I didn't mean to say that I was just..."

"It's ok William but try to be nice with him I mean I think he is my guest"

"Of course your majesty"

"Anyway I shall go now I think he'll be awaken right now"

…………………….In wolfram room……………………………….

I heard a knock at my door _I wonder who's knocking?_

I went to the door to open it but when i reach it the door opened and revealed yuuri standing with a the same cute smile _ah what cute smile ehh I can't think like this I mean we both are guys well I don't have problem with guys relationship but I think he does.._

"So wolframs want to join me at the dinner it would be prepared in a few min?"

"Ah sure emm yuuri can you show me around the place I mean I need to know the place and I don't want to get lost in this huge place can you ?

"of course wolfram but at the moment I have some meeting to attend I'll let my friend William show you the place if you don't mind "

"O...Ok..._ ehh but I want you to show me the place not your friend whoever he is hmm…"_

"Ok.. I'll go now I'll let William show you the place if you excuse me now"

I saw yuuri left and I felt alone again I wonder am I falling in love hmm ! Iturned to the closet to wear my clothes I mean the clothes that yuuri gives it to the maid to put it at the closet...

While I were wearing my new clothes I heard the door cracked open I turned around and saw a handsome tall guy wearing a blue suit and he were glaring at me just when he saw me his glare turn to a shock look then he blushed and turned his back at me ..

"I'm sorry I opened the door without knocking I thought nobody was here"

"emm its…it's ok " I wore my clothes quickly and walked next to the guy he saw me and gives me a warm smile I mean not the cold smile he were giving it to me when he opened the door..

"Well let's go to show you the place"

"Ok ... emm so William tell me what's yuuri to you I mean he dosn't look like a normal person!"

"Well if he didn't tell you about himself then I can't tell you"

"emm ok as you like so whats that place " I've pointed at a lovely place _it seems like the garden I think…._

"It's the garden want me to show you the whole garden?"

"I'd love to "_well I think this guy isn't bad heh he look so calm and good ...WHAT! I can't think like this ehh there is really something wrong with me.._

I felt like I were blushing and William saw it he smirked and grasped my hand to lead me to the garden I start to feel weak the more we came close the more I get weaker my breath changed to panted …._what the hell is this place!_

William saw this and stopped to see what's wrong with me I felt like I can't stand anymore I'm getting weaker my legs give up and I were about to fall but William hugged me gently so I won't fall ..

"Are you ok wolfram? What's wrong want to leave this place?

I couldn't answer him i were too weak to even talk but I nodded my head to let him understand that I want to leave this place because I'm getting tired...

Just when we were about to walk my legs give up again and this time I fall on the ground and William landed on a top of me he didn't lend all of his body on me cause he didn't want to hurt me more

then I felt like I was blushing again and at the same time I were panting the situation didn't help either his face were inch part of me …

Then he moved his face closer and my eyes widen! _Is he trying to kiss me?_

Then he stopped ! we heard yuuri voice calling us… I saw William got angry then he kissed me hard and yuuri saw this I couldn't push William away cause I couldn't move my body its hurting me I saw yuuri he were shocked and got angry but then everything turned to black I couldn't take the pain anymore the last thing I saw William smirking at me ….

ـــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــ

sorry for this short chapter . im soo busy with my final tests anyway enjoy it mina-san.


End file.
